A Light in the Darkness
by mallory70809
Summary: This story is set in the 6th book, HBP, following my own character, Emmeline, Professor Dumbledore's great-niece. Starts off as Draco/OC and then becomes Harry/OC. Read to see how Emmeline gets under Draco's skin
1. Perfect Day for a Funeral

**A/N: I do not take any credit for J.K. Rowling's characters, plot, etc., I only take credit for my characters and additions to the plot. This story takes place during the 6****th**** novel. Also, if you are a huge Harry/Ginny fan… This fanfiction is not for you… Sorry **

Chapter 1: Perfect Day for a Funeral

_This weather is appropriate for a funeral_ was all my numb mind and body could think of while standing with the mourners taking in the unusually chilly and misty July morning. Even for Boston, this was an unusually cold day. My thoughts were, unfortunately, brought back to the moment by my uncle grabbing my hand and taking me to the side, "Alright, Emmeline, I think you have had enough of this. Let us go back to the house and get your bags packed for the trip to the home you will stay at when you are not at Hogwarts," Uncle Albus told me.

He was more than right. I had, had enough of the condolences about my parents. I had, had enough of making preparations for today. I had, had enough of everything. I hadn't had a moment to myself since the accident four days ago to mourn the sudden loss of my parents.

I followed Uncle Albus into the house that I had grown up in and saw my every milestone. But now it looked and felt different to me. The absence of my parents took some of the life out of the house. I went up to my room and took one last look around; I couldn't bear anymore than that. I quickly grabbed my school trunk with all the belongings I cared to take and grabbed my black owl, Dùlin and headed back out of the house and the oppression I felt with it.

As I stepped out of the house I saw my Great-Uncle Albus waiting for me. What used to be an intimidating man I only saw on infrequent trips to England, the man I knew was the greatest wizard of all, was now all I had left of my family. In the dreary light of the mist I saw my father in his face and I knew that I would be alright with Uncle Albus.

"Uncle Albus, do you think we can make a stop before we leave? My best friend from Salem Witches Institute would never forgive me if I left without saying good-bye," I asked him as I exited the house. "Sure thing, but we will need to be leaving before night-fall." Before we left, he waved his wand by my luggage and owl and they disappeared, presumably to my final destination.

I led him down the path I travelled often between our two houses. As we were walking, we passed one of my favorite hang outs, Willowy Tea Shop, which I pointed out to my uncle, "Uncle Albus, maybe you would like to wait here? I will not be long and her house is just right over there." "That is fine, Emmeline, but straight there and back, please." I promised him I would. I knew all the adults were nervous nowadays. They all said, "It's dangerous times" whenever we wanted to go out.

I half walked/half ran to Jamie's house, ready to see a friendly face that wouldn't be full of worry and condolences. Knowing Jamie, I figured she would do everything in her power to make me forget, even if just for a moment. As I made it up their walkway, I noticed that the drapes were closed and it looked as if no one had tended their usually manicured front lawn in at least 2 weeks. A small voice in my head prompted me to turn around and go straight back to Uncle Albus following the drop of my stomach.

I needed to see if everyone was ok, so I tentatively knocked on the Harrisons' front door. I noticed that the door opened after a moment, but only a crack and I could see a pair of worried eyes peering from inside. After another few moments the door swung open to reveal Jamie's mother, Ms. Harrison with a huge smile on her face, "Oh, Emmeline, it is so good to see you. I'm guessing you are here to bid farewell to us staying in the US." "Yes ma'am. Unfortunately, today is the day I leave for the UK. Is everything alright? Not to pry, I just noticed that things seemed awry," I started to ramble. "Oh yes, dear, just with all the recent news and the death –," Ms. Harrison cut herself off as though to save me from hearing someone speak about my parents' murders.

"I understand, Ms. Harrison. Can I meet with Jamie for a few moments?" I tried to keep a smile on my face so that she didn't feel too badly. "Of course, dear, she is upstairs in her room. She'll be happy to see you. I haven't let her out in a while."

I ran up the stairs two at a time to see my friend, but she must have heard me speaking with her mother because she was waiting for me at the top landing. She jumped on me with a huge hug, yelling, "Mama!" "Lovey!" I yelled back. We had these nicknames for each other which were kind of weird but we loved them. I followed her to her room and immediately jumped on her bed like old times.

"Oh, Emmy, I am going to miss you so much! Are you sure you have to go to England? You know you could stay here. We could adopt you! You could be Emmeline Dumbledore Harrison!" she exclaimed with a smile, "Plus, I heard they are super snooty about their Quidditch over there." Leave it to Jamie to make me giggle during such a dismal week. "I think it would be best for me to be close to the only family I have left now. I think I really do need it," I told her with a sad smile and an apology in my voice. "Oh hun, I understand. You need to do whatever is going to help you through all of this. Let's just say England is lucky to get you and Hogwarts better watch out!" she said giving me a hug and handing me a wrapped gift, "Open this when you make it to your new home. And don't forget to owl me, please!" We said our farewells and I left with tears in my eyes.

"Alright, Uncle Albus, I think I am finally ready to move," I told him as I met back up with him at the Tea Shop, taking one last look around our little magical suburb of Boston. "I promise that I will make this move and transition as smooth as I possibly can for you. With recent events and the return of Voldemort, I cannot promise I will be present at every moment but I will be here for you. Also, Molly Weasley is very excited about your arrival and hopes that you will look to her as a confidant," he told me with a smile and a hug, "I know that we haven't spent much time together in the past but you are my niece and I love you dearly." Those words brought even more tears to my eyes and I was tired of getting misty-eyed. But I was thanking my lucky stars above for bringing this man back into my life.


	2. The Burrow

**A/N: I do not take any credit for J.K. Rowling's characters, plot, etc., I only take credit for my characters and additions to the plot. This story takes place during the 6****th**** novel. Also, if you are a huge Harry/Ginny fan… This fanfiction is not for you… Sorry **

Chapter 2: The Burrow

I think I have just experienced the worst feeling in my life, apparating. I am not excited to learn that this year. Uncle Albus and I landed in an expansive field and in the distance I saw this very tall and narrow house. "That house is your new home outside of Hogwarts," Uncle Albus told me, following my line of sight, "The Weasleys are a very sweet family and are the only ones that I trust you with. They actually have a son your age, Ron, who is best friends with two others your age, Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter. They will be staying here this summer as well –." "Did you say Harry Potter?" I immediately regretted interrupting him but I was in shock. Not that I like to jump on the bandwagon but he is kind of a celebrity.

"Yes, Emmeline, I did. I have been mentoring him as well. Maybe you two should get close, he probably can help you cope since he has been through a similar situation," he answered me with a smile, "As I was saying there will be others your age there this summer and I am sure Harry will be staying with them during the Christmas holiday as well with you. Now, I am not going to hold anything back from you because you are coming of age and you need to be aware of everything that is happening. There was a reason your parents were targeted by Death Eaters and you may be as well. You are my last living family and they are trying to get to me by whatever means necessary. There are already extra security measures being taken because of Mr. Potter but you also need to take special care." All I could do was nod. I was struck dumb by the facts I already knew about my parents' death being said aloud. It made it real.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just cannot leave you here and not prepare you," he told me, giving me a hug when he saw the shock on my face. "I know, Uncle Albus," I finally mustered, "It's just a lot to take in, I guess."

We walked the rest of the way through the field in silence. As the Burrow, as Uncle Albus told me earlier it was called, got nearer my mind started moving one million miles per second. _What if they do not like me? What if I do not like them? What if I cannot fit into this new school? What if I never get over my parents' passing?_ As if sensing my distress, Uncle Albus gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. It was then that I noticed, for the first time since he got to Boston a few days ago, that his hand looked as if it had been severely burned. Something told me this was not the right time to ask but I made a mental note to ask at another time.

When we reached the door I had a strong urge to run back home to Boston and be where I was comfortable, but I knew I needed to be here so I could be close to my Uncle Albus and so that he could help me by watching over me. Before we could even knock, a voice from the other side of the door asked, "Who is it and what is your purpose here?" I knew everyone was taking extra careful measures lately. "It is Dumbledore and I have Miss Emmeline Dumbledore with me. My business is with the flight of the phoenix," Uncle Albus answered. I guessed that, that must have been the password.

Immediately after Uncle Albus said the password, the door swung open and revealed a portly woman with such a warm face. I knew immediately that this was where I needed to be. She immediately enveloped me in a hug, "Oh, Emmeline, it is so nice to finally meet you! Professor Dumbledore has been telling me so much about you. My name is Molly Weasley, please just call me Molly." "Thank you so much, Ms. Wea – I mean Molly, for welcoming me into your home," I told her once I was able to breathe again after the tight hug. "Of course, dear, any family of Dumbledore is family of mine," she replied with a smile, "Now, come on, and let us get you inside by the fire with something to eat!"

She led me to the kitchen area where there was long table which made me assume she had several children. "Molly, before she gets settled, let me go ahead and let her get sorted," Dumbledore told her while pulling a ratty hat out of his walking bag, "I figured you did not want to be sorted on the first day with all of the first years, so I brought the Sorting Hat with me," he said, this time directing his speech towards me. "This is definitely appreciated, Uncle Albus," I was so relieved I wouldn't have to do this in front of everyone at my new school, especially coming as a sixth year.

As soon as Uncle Albus placed the old hat on my head, I heard a hum from a voice inside the hat. We did not have houses at the Salem Witches Institute, so this was a whole new experience for me. "Let's see," said the voice inside the hat. And then he started a little song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so put me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart; their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_

_Or you might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal; those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind; where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll meet your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After his clever little song, the Sorting Hat started his musings but not before making a comment on the unusual time of year this sorting was taking place, "No wonder you are so special for an unseasonal sorting, you're a Dumbledore! It has been some time since I sorted a Dumbledore last." I waited patiently but wanting this unnerving voice to be out of my head.

"Well you have some feisty thoughts, now don't you. You could be a contender for Slytherin. I also see a wise young lady here, wise enough for Ravenclaw. Yes, I could see you excelling in Ravenclaw, but with your lineage, you make it a tough decision. There is something coming out from you, though, that I think you are best suited for... GRYFFINDOR!"

Uncle Albus took the hat off of my head and I could see that both he and Molly had huge smiles on their faces which were so infectious, I had to smile myself. "Not that I can have any bias, but I think Gryffindor is a great house," Uncle Albus told me with a chuckle. "Oh yes! All of my children were or are Gryffindors and so are Harry and Hermione who will be staying here this summer. Now you at least have one thing in common. Well you and Harry –," Ms. Weasley cut off her ramblings realizing it was still too soon to bring up the tragic similarity Harry and I shared. I gave her a small smile hoping that she didn't realize how much that small slip really affected me.

"Now that you have been sorted, the school will be sending you some Gryffindor badges so that you can have when you purchase your school robes. They will also be sending you your O.W.L.S. scores and schedule offerings for your N.E.W.T. courses. I am so sorry that I have to run off before you are completely settled in, but I promised Harry that I would have him here by tomorrow night. When I drop him off tomorrow it will not be until late so I probably will not see you until the start of the school year, which is only a few weeks away. Until then, if you need anything just owl me and I will do whatever I can to assist you," Uncle Albus told me with a quick kiss on the forehead. "Thank you so much, Uncle Albus, I am sure I will be well taken care of and I will see you at Hogwarts," I told him with a small smile. Even though these last couple of days had been the most time in my whole life that I had spent with him, I was scared for him to leave. I was starting to feel great comfort in his presence.

In that instant, he disappeared from view, having apparated to his next destination. "Alright then, dear, let's get something in your stomach. You look way too thin," Ms. Weasley told me as she waved her wand so that dinner preparation would begin. "Oi, mum, what is the commotion down here," a teenage boy's voice called as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Before Ms. Weasley could answer, a very tall, red-headed boy emerged from the hallway with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, "Oh," he said while tossing the toothbrush behind him comically, "I didn't know we had company." "Ron, don't you take heed to anything I tell you, or does it go in one ear and out the other? I told you that Professor Dumbledore's great-niece would be staying with us this summer and during the Christmas holiday," Ms. Weasley told him reprimanding him for his introduction, "This is my delightful (sarcasm) son, Ron," she told me. "Nice to meet you, Ron, my name is Emmeline, but you can call me Emmy if you would like," I introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Wow, I thought you would look more Dumbledore-ish," was all that came out of his mouth. "Well let's be glad I don't have a gray beard," was all I could say in between guffaws. He chuckled as well. I did get most of my looks from my mom's side and not so much the Dumbledore side. I was even told, once, that I could be – have been – my mother's twin with long golden-brown hair and silvery, blue eyes, just like her.

"Sorry, I am not the best-spoken person around here. That would be," and he paused to turn towards the stairs and yell, "Hermoine! We have company!" "But it is very nice to meet you," Ron said turning back towards me. I could not stop laughing because the whole time Ms. Weasley was just shaking her head.

Hermoine, at least I assumed, came down. She was a stunning girl with soft brown curls. "Emmeline, it is so nice to meet you! Is there anything I can do for you? My name is Hermoine Granger, by the way," I could tell she was just trying to be accommodating because she probably knew why I was here so I gave her a warm hug, giving her a look that said that was all I needed. She gave me a warm, knowing smile and I could tell the "girl-bond" had been forged.

Behind her Hermoine came another girl who was undoubtedly a Weasley, with her vibrant red hair and freckles. "Hi, my name is Ginny, I am Ron's younger sister. You must be Emmeline," she said shaking my hand. "Please, everyone, call me Emmy. It is so nice to meet each and every one of you. Thank you again for opening up your home to me. I hope you don't think it rude, but if you don't mind I am going to head up to bed. It has been a terribly long day." "Oh of course not, sweetie, it was rude of me to assume you wanted to meet everyone on a day like today," Ms. Weasley told me as she ushered me up the stairs to my bedroom for the summer.

The room she brought me to a small room with two twin sized beds. One had already been turned down and ginger-colored cat was dozing on top of it. "Don't mind Crookshanks. That is Hermoine's cat. You'll be sharing a room with her this summer, I hope you don't mind," Ms. Weasley pointed out to me. "Oh of course not, I know I've said it a million times already but thank you so much for opening your home to me, ," the combination of the feeling of love all around, total despair from the loss of my parents, and exhaustion made me collapse in sobs. It was actually the first time I had unleashed all of my emotions since my parents were killed. I suddenly felt an embrace from Ms. Weasley and we sat like that, me sobbing and Ms. Weasley stroking my hair, until I nearly passed out from exhaustion. Ms. Weasley helped me to my bed and took off my shoes and I quickly passed out into a dreamless sleep.


	3. A Shoulder to Cry On

**A/N: I do not take any credit for J.K. Rowling's characters, plot, etc., I only take credit for my characters and additions to the plot. This story takes place during the 6****th**** novel. Also, if you are a huge Harry/Ginny fan… This fanfiction is not for you… Sorry **

Chapter 3: A Shoulder to Cry On

When I awoke the outside was dark so I figured it was in the wee hours of the morning, but I noticed Hermoine wasn't in her bed. That is when I noticed a light coming from underneath the door and voices coming from the kitchen area. _Wow, this family stays up late_, I thought to myself. I felt a chill, I had probably cried myself sick, because I wasn't feeling too well, and so I put on my sweatshirt and headed down to join the rest.

When I entered the kitchen, to my surprise I noticed everyone was eating dinner. "Oh, Emmy, you're finally up! Please come sit and eat some dinner. I left you a spot at that end of the table," Ms. Weasley told me, pointing to a plate of delicious looking food. She must have put a charm on it to keep the food hot because it was still steaming and everyone else was on dessert. "What time is it?" I asked groggily, still squinting because my eyes had still not adjusted to the light. "It is 7:25 in the evening. By the way, my name is Arthur Weasley, Emmeline. I am Molly's husband," Mr. Weasley told me and as if reading my face, he continued, "And yes, you slept through Friday. But don't worry about that! We all understand that you needed that rest." "How very rude of me –," I started but Mr. Weasley cut me off, "It is quite alright. We all understand. I believe you have met everyone here except for this young lady," he said pointing to a breathtakingly beautiful woman, "This is Fleur Delacour. She is our son, Bill's, fiancée." "Nice to meet you, Fleur. My name is Emmy," I said with a small wave. Even being a female who likes guys, I was taken aback by Fleur's beauty. When I sat down after the introductions, I noticed Ginny mouth to me, "Phlegm." It took everything in my power not to laugh too much because I had already stuffed a bite of food in my mouth.

_Dumbledore's POV:_

I chuckled triumphantly as Harry and I left the gate at Horace's house because I had known the whole time that he would come around and agree to come back to Hogwarts. "Well done, Harry," I told him as we were walking down the path. "I didn't do anything," Harry told me with a surprised look. "Oh yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts." I went on to tell him about Horace's preference for teaching the rich and powerful wizards' children.

Once we had made it back to the church in the square of the village Horace was living in at the moment, I figured I should tell Harry about Emmeline so that he would be prepared to meet someone who is just recently going through a similar situation he's been through. I know that hearing it could cause some sour memories for Harry. "Harry," I said turning Harry to face me, "It will not just be you and Hermoine staying with the Weasleys this summer. I hadn't told you I have a niece because she lived in the United States and I didn't see her often enough. I never thought your paths would have ever crossed. Well it turns out that she will be meeting you this summer. Her parents, my nephew and his wife, were murdered by death eaters on Sunday. I believe because they are my last living family and Voldemort is trying to get to me any way that he can. She now has no place to live and my dwellings in Hogwarts aren't suitable for a sixteen year old girl during the summer and winter holidays, so Molly has offered to help. Harry, she needs a friend right now who knows what she is going through. I know your parents passed before you were even able to make a memory of it, but I also know that you still have the same despair from it that she is going through. If it is too much for you to handle, I understand, but I am just trying to look out for both of you, my two family members left."

I could tell by Harry's face that he was just trying to process everything and all that he could respond was, "You look to me as a family member?" I just chuckled and gave him a warm smile. "We best be off to the Burrow. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are," I told him as he grabbed my arm and we apparated to the Burrow.

_Emmeline's POV:_

After dinner I decided I would stay up with Ms. Weasley and wait for Harry since I was much rested from my 20 hour sleep. Ms. Weasley asked me about my home and the Salem Witches Institute and listened intently when I told her all about my friends and what my parents were like. We stayed up talking until we heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" asked Ms. Weasley with a worried tone, "Declare yourself!" she added more surely. "It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," came the disembodied voice from the other side of the door. My heart rose at the sight of seeing Uncle Albus again but I also started to feel very nervous about meeting Harry Potter for the first time.

Ms. Weasley quickly opened the door and embraced Harry before he was even able to cross the threshold. "You're like Ron. Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes on you," Ms. Weasley said, straightening Harry's clothes while I walked over to Uncle Albus. "How was the first day here?" he asked me, giving me a hug. "I kind of slept through it," I told him chuckling, "But I really like the Weasleys. They are a wonderful family." "That is wonderful! I regret to say that I must be off but I will see you at the start of the school year," he replied giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Farewell, Harry, see you in September!" And with that Uncle Albus walked out of the house and apparated to his next destination.

Now that Uncle Albus had departed and Ms. Weasley had finished fussing over Harry's appearance, I finally had a chance to take a peek at Harry before he noticed. He was a tall, very good looking boy with dark hair and striking green eyes that were so fierce they even shown through his glasses. His face was flawless except for, of course, the fabled scar on his forehead. He must have sensed me looking in his direction because he looked up and gave a small smile, "Hi, I'm Harry. You must be Emmeline." "Hey, Harry, it is very nice to meet you! You can call me Emmy, by the way," I replied not trying to sound too excited like a fan-girl or anything. Even in the US we heard about the so-called "prophecy" that he was the "Chosen One". "It is nice to meet you too," he replied with a warm smile that also had a hint of pity in it. I guess Uncle Albus told him the whole story.

By the time our introductions were over, Ms. Weasley had a place at the table set for him with a piping hot bowl of soup. "I would stay up to keep you company while you ate but I am falling asleep standing. You don't mind if I go up do you Harry?" Ms. Weasley asked stifling a yawn. "That's fine, Ms. Weasley. I'll be ok," he told her. "Just make sure you put your bowl in the sink, young man. Oh and you'll be staying in Fred and George's old room. They are living in Diagon Alley now." she winked as she walked up the stairs to her room. "I'll stay and keep you company if you like. I'm not too tired. I slept all the way through today until dinner," I admitted laughing. "Alright, I would like that," he said motioning to the seat next to him.

At first there was some companionable silence while he ate and I daydreamed while looking out the window into the dark night. _"Hey, Emmy, come see!" I heard my dad yell from outside in the backyard. "Coming, dad!" I darted as quickly as my short 10 year old legs could take me out into the backyard by the pool. My dad was in a weird position with his right arm raised face level and bent at the elbow. He was looking up into the sky for something, so I followed suit and looked up. All of a sudden down swooped the most gorgeous black owlet that I had ever seen and landed perched on my dad's bent arm. "Dad, you got a new owl?" I asked confused. Lily was the most perfect owl you could ask for and she was fun to play with. "Not exactly, young Emmeline, YOU got a new owl. I thought I would get you your 11__th__ birthday present to you a few days earlier. You'll need an owl to stay in touch with us once you start at Salem Witches Institute," he answered smiling. "Oh, dad, you're the best! I already know what I am going to name him. His name will be D__ù__nin."….._

The fond memory of my father brought a tear to my eye and I didn't even have the heart to wipe it away. All of a sudden I felt a hand on top of my hand and looked up to see Harry with a concerned but understanding look on his face, "I'm here for you, you know. I've had similar feelings to what you are going through right now." Just having that reassurance and security of knowing someone understood everything made me start sobbing again.

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs," he told me taking my hand and bringing me towards the stairs. I couldn't believe I was crying again. I thought after last night, I hadn't anymore tears to cry. Harry brought me to his (well Fred and George's) room, "I know we just met but you look like you could use a shoulder right now but if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to come in." I answered him by sitting on the bed with him and sobbing on his shoulder until I fell asleep.

What seemed like seconds later, I was awoken by a loud bang and a dazzling stream of sunlight in my eyes. When I tried to sit up I felt two arms obstructing me from doing so. "Whattheheck?" it all came out as one word in my groggy state. "Oh my goodness, Ron, maybe we she could come back later," I heard Hermoine's voice say. "What's going on?" a half-asleep Harry asked no one in particular. That is when I came to the realization that I had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder last night and he must have fallen asleep as well.

"Oh, it's not what it looks like," I started rambling, "I mean as you can see we still have our clothes and shoes on and we're not even under the covers." To make matters worse I heard Ms. Weasley walking into the room while asking, "Has anyone seen Emme –… Oh dear, here she is," she looked mildly scandalized. If there was an award for best face-palm moment, I think Harry and I would have been winners, hands down. As if thinking the exact same thing, Harry face-palmed himself at that exact moment.

"Well now that everyone has had quite an exciting morning, I think I'll take a shower and meet you all for breakfast," I tried to leave the room with my head held as high as possible but I know the blush on my cheeks gave away my embarrassment. I heard Ron mumble something about Harry getting lucky which Hermoine responded to with a smart whack on his head.


	4. Meeting Malfoy

**A/N: I do not take any credit for J.K. Rowling's characters, plot, etc., I only take credit for my characters and additions to the plot. This story takes place during the 6****th**** novel. Also, if you are a huge Harry/Ginny fan… This fanfiction is not for you… Sorry **

Chapter 4: Meeting Malfoy

The next few weeks went on without much excitement. I started becoming really close with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, especially Harry. If I had a bad day or a nightmare, which were coming with more frequency nowadays, he would be there. We never said much during these times, just having him there was a comfort.

A few days before classes were scheduled to start Ms. Weasley addressed us all during breakfast, "Well I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now that you've got these," she sighed looking down at Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as Arthur doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him." "Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron which got a rise out of Ms. Weasley.

I was excited to go to Diagon Alley for the first time to get all of my school supplies and new school robes but also to see Fred and George's joke shop which Ron had been bragging about the whole time I have been here.

Saturday came here soon enough and when we were at breakfast Ron's brother, Bill, handed me and Harry each a bag of money from the bank here, Gringotts. "Where's mine?" demanded Ron, his eyes big. "That money is already theirs, idiot," Bill told him, "I got it out of your different vaults because its taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much." "Thanks, Bill," we both told him.

When it was finally time to leave for Diagon Alley, Ms. Weasley marched us outside in a single file line as if we were school children to a Ministry of Magic issue vehicle. When Ron made a comment about how he enjoyed that Mr. Weasley was able to use these cars again, Mr. Weasley quickly reminded all of us that we were only enjoying this luxury due to Harry and the extra security that was needed because of him. When we got to our stop I saw this giant with frizzy, unmanageable hair but with a very warm and friendly face waving at the car as it pulled up. He must be a very good friend to Harry because I could feel Harry beaming when he saw the man.

"Harry!" the giant yelled and picked Harry up into the air in a massive hug. When he put Harry down he looked my way, "And you must be Emmeline. My name is Hagrid, I am the games-keeper at Hogwarts and a close friend of Harry's." "It is very nice to meet you, Hagrid. Please call me Emmy," I said extending my hand for a handshake which I immediately regretted when my hand was almost crushed by Hagrid's strong handshake.

Hagrid led us into Diagon Alley through the magical porthole in the brick and Ms. Weasley quickly split us up to that we could be done with this shopping trip as quick as possible. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and I went with Hagrid so that we could get fitted for new school robes.

When we got to the shop, titled Madam Malkin's, Hagrid told us he would stay outside since it was a smaller shop and keep watch from out there. When we walked inside we heard this voice coming from the other side of the shop. From the look on Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's faces, they knew the owner of that voice and they weren't particularly fond of him. When he was visible I saw that the boy was absolutely gorgeous. He had silvery blonde hair and icy grey eyes. I had to stop myself from drooling and remind myself that there was a reason my new friends didn't like him.

The second he opened his mouth, I understood at least one of the reasons they didn't like him. "Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" he said in a nasty, holier-than-thou tone to Madam Malkin. _What a dick_, I thought. Now I was starting to chide myself for thinking he was sexy. He must have heard us come in because he turned his icy stare in our direction.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, mother, a mudblood just walked in," he said sneering in Hermoine's direction. I didn't know that Hermoine was Muggle-born but it didn't matter to me because she was a sweet, intelligent person. "Well at least she isn't a stuck up dick," I said without even thinking. Hermoine looked scandalized and both Harry and Ron had amused smiles on their faces. With that remark Draco came up inches from my face, "And who do you think you are speaking to me like that?" "My name is Emmeline Dumbledore and Hermoine is a good friend of mine," I replied never dropping his stare.

"That is right. I heard that Dumbledore's orphaned niece would be DISgracing us with her presence," he said sneering, still inches from my face. Even though we were sharing very unpleasant words with each other the air between us was tingling. I figured it was just because he was making me so angry. "Back away from her, Malfoy," Harry told him stepping in between us. "Oh is your little Golden Boy boyfriend coming to save the day?" Malfoy sniggered, "Well, mother, I do not think I want robes from here anymore, now that I see the kinds of scum that shop here." And with that they both walked out of the store with a stream of platinum blonde hair following them.

"Well that was rude," I said as soon as the door shut behind them which was followed by guffaws from Harry and Ron. "Even if it was a little crude, thanks for sticking up for me," Hermoine said with hurt still in her eyes from the sting of Malfoy's words. We quickly purchased the robes we would need for school and met up with Hagrid outside of the shop, who quickly made a comment about how huffy the Malfoys seemed when they walked out of store. That got Harry and Ron chuckling again.

After meeting up with the rest of the group and purchasing the last few items we needed for the start of the school year, we started our way to Fred and George's shop. "Alright kids we need stay together and be quick. The Ministry car will be here to pick us up in one hour," Ms. Weasley reminded us, all the while checking every corner that we came across.

When we turned the corner on the street that the joke shop was located, we were immediately blinded by the flashy sign on the storefront. "Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about You-No-Poo, the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!" the sign said in big, bold, florescent lettering. You could see that Ms. Weasley did not find the sign funny but the rest of us laughed the rest of the way into the store.

When we walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were stunned by brightness and how many people were in the store as opposed to out on the dreary street. Looking around I noticed that they had everything from Extendable Ears to Skiving Snackboxes. They even had what looked to be "love" potions.

"Wow, what a store!" I had to shout to Harry who was walking in my direction since everyone in the store was so loud. "I know! They are really savvy business men," he said ducking as some flaming, flying object flew past our heads causing us to almost fall over laughing. "Even with that Malfoy dude and his rudeness this really has been a fun day. One that I needed," I told Harry who gave me a big hug.

As we were mulling through the items on the display table we were standing at, I noticed Harry get distracted by something outside the window behind me. I turned to see what caught his attention and noticed that beautiful but awfully rude boy, Malfoy, outside looking like he was on a secret mission, always looking behind him as he took a step. "Wonder what he's up to without his mommy," I told Harry jokingly. "I'm not sure but I want to find out. Here get under this," Harry answered showing me this cloak. I automatically realized what it was. It was an invisibility cloak. "I don't know, Harry. Don't you think Ms. Weasley will be mad?" "We won't be gone long enough to make her aware that we are gone, I promise," he answered my worried look.

I was really curious to see what that prick was up to so we inconspicuously put the cloak on and stepped out into the cool misty afternoon. We followed him down side alleyways and down dimly lit streets. It was definitely a part of town that would have given Ms. Weasley a heart attack had she known we were out in it. Finally we noticed him turn into a shop called Borgin & Burkes which had very sinister looking items on display by the window. We found a low hanging roof that we could sit on and see into the inside of the shop.

We watched quietly as Malfoy was animatedly telling the shop keeper, who kept a fearful look throughout the conversation, something. "I wish I could hear what they were saying," Harry whispered to me. "Oh wait! Fred – or maybe George – gave me a pair of these Extendable Ears," I slowly unraveled the extendable ears until they were just underneath the door of the shop. "Do you know how to fix it?" we heard Malfoy ask anxiously. "Possibly," Borgin told Malfoy in a tone that exposed his distaste for the situation, "I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it in to the shop." "I can't. It has to stay where it is," Malfoy told him.

At the end of the exchange it seemed as though Malfoy was trying to bribe Borgin into doing what he wanted with money, but I couldn't tell for sure since Malfoy's back was to us. Malfoy also threatened Borgin with a visit from a known werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. As Malfoy was leaving the shop he turned to Borgin one last time, "Not a word to anyone, Borgin, that includes my mother, understand?" "Of course, sir," Borgin assured Malfoy.

"I wander what that was about. He wanted to reserve something and have it mended. Did you see what he was pointing to?" Harry asked, thinking aloud about the scene we had just witnessed. "Stay here!" I whispered to Harry and with that I slid from under the cloak, jumped onto the ground, and marched in the store.

"Hello! Horrible morning, isn't it?" I said as sweetly as I could to Borgin. He didn't answer me, he only looked suspiciously my way. I tried to keep a cheery but unsuspicious look on my face as I mimed looking at all the items he had in his shop. Seeing a beautiful ruby necklace, I asked Borgin if it was for sale but the price tag that he told me was way out of my budget. I then asked about another random object and was told that it could be mine for sixteen galleons. "Oh so it is for sale? No one is reserving it?" I asked cautiously.

Borgin started looking even more suspicious so I decided to just throw caution to the wind and see if I could get away with my plan B. "You see, I just passed my good friend, Draco Malfoy leaving the store as I was coming in and it made me remember that his birthday was coming up. I want to get him something great but if he was reserving something, I didn't want to get the same thing." Borgin must have thought my little story was as lame as I did because I was promptly asked to leave. I did not wait to be asked twice and quickly left the store. As soon as I walked out, Borgin put up a closed sign on the door.

"Good try, though you were a bit obvious," Harry chuckled. "Well you show me how it's done next time, oh man of mystery," I snapped back at him. He chuckled some more and we quickly made our way back to the joke shop. When we walked into the store we kept on the cloak and walked to the back of the store so that it seemed we had been back there the whole time when Ms. Weasley spotted us. "I could have sworn I checked back there," Ms. Weasley said looking worried, "Oh well, it is time to get everyone in the car.",

As soon as we were in the privacy of mine and Hermoine's room Hermoine and Ron quickly corner Harry and I and asked where we really went. From the look on Ron's face I got the sneaking suspicion that he thought Harry and I went make out somewhere. "C'mon, Harry, I know you weren't in the back of the store both Ron and myself checked back there," Hermoine asked us pleadingly. "Alright, alright, Harry saw Malfoy being suspicious outside through the window so we used the invisibility cloak and followed him," I told her and Ron. Harry and I then told them the whole scene that played out at Borgin & Burkes.

I could tell that what we had witnessed was bothering Harry for the whole last week of the summer holiday. He even confided in us that he believed Draco was a death eater. Even though I thought the guy was a major asshole, I didn't think that someone so young would become a death eater. "Oh, Harry, but he's sixteen! Surely he is not, even if his father was one," I told Harry. I was hoping Malfoy wasn't one, not only because he was as sexy as hell but also because when I met him that afternoon there was pure meanness in his eyes but also some hurt and sadness. He was still an innocent teenager. He couldn't be pulled in doing something as horrible as becoming a death eater. Harry talked so much about it that it annoyed Hermoine and Ron to the point of leaving the conversation when Harry brought it up.

The night before we were to depart for Hogwarts once everyone was asleep I walked to Harry's room as I had been doing almost every night lately. I noticed that he still had not put one stitch of clothing in his trunk so I laughed and helped him finish packing. "You know Harry, don't let this thing with Malfoy upset or distract you, you have a lot going for you this year, Mister Quidditch Captain," I told him giving him a little nudge. We both laughed and finished his packing.

"Harry, I've had so many nightmares that I am scared to go to sleep anymore. Do you mind if I stay with you again tonight? I just find comfort with you because I know you understand," I told him. "Of course! I don't ever mind when you stay with me at night. You comfort me as well," he told me with a small smile. I could tell that he understood that this was all just platonic, just a way for us to both cope.

We both snuggled up underneath the covers and I rested my head on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me. I felt safe and loved and that was all I needed at that moment. I soon felt Harry's chest fall into a slow rhythm which quickly made my excitement about the first day of school calm down and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Slugs

**A/N: I do not take any credit for J.K. Rowling's characters, plot, etc., I only take credit for my characters and additions to the plot. This story takes place during the 6****th**** novel. Also, if you are a huge Harry/Ginny fan… This fanfiction is not for you… Sorry **

Chapter 5: Slugs

I woke up right as the sun was just rising over the horizon behind the clouds and mist that were still plaguing most of England. I was starting to get used to waking up early since Harry and I figured I should probably move back to my room before people wake up so that there wasn't a scene like the morning after Harry arrived. _At least I'll be ready for the early hours when the term begins_, I thought to myself. Since it was still pretty early I stayed laying in Harry's arms so I could feel the safeness of him for one last bit. I knew that there would be none of this once we at school and that I would have to face my nightmares by myself.

The soft light of the early morning woke Harry up, but before I even noticed he was awake he startled me by whispering to me, "I guess this is the last time we will be able to do this. We'll have to face the nighttime on our own," he said literally taking the words right out of my head. We laid in companionable silence for about half an hour more. "Well I better get back to my room before Ms. Weasley wakes up," I told him chuckling, thinking about that first night that I had fallen asleep in his room and Ms. Weasley's reaction to finding us together, "See you in a bit at breakfast."

I quietly tiptoed back to my room and slowly open the door so it wouldn't creak and wake up Hermoine. When I entered the room, I noticed Hermoine was already up. It shouldn't have surprised me, it was the first day of school, and this was Hermoine. Now I had a bit of explaining to do.

Before I could open my mouth with the first excuse that popped in my head, Hermoine spoke first, "Were you in Harry's room again?" "What? How did you –," "Oh come on, Emmy, I am the smartest girl in our year. I was bound to figure it out. But really, one night I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep and when I didn't see you in your bed I figured you were in the loo or something so I went to see if Harry was up and that's when I saw the two of you. I guess I didn't ask you about it sooner because I was kind of hurt that neither you nor Harry felt like you could confide in me about your relationship."

Well at least now I knew why Hermoine had been slightly distant the past few days. "Oh, Hermoine, I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. But we're not in a relationship, I promise," Hermoine looked slightly confused so I continued, "Ever since my parents died I have been having horrible nightmares. I confided in Harry because I knew he's gone through all of this before and I felt so comfortable with him. One night, about two weeks ago, I asked if I could stay because I was scared of going to sleep and I didn't have any nightmares that night. So I have been sleeping in his room every night since. But it is purely platonic," I stressed the last bit with every word having an apologetic tone.

"I understand, Emmy. Well I don't understand what you're going through, but I understand that you are confiding more with the person that has been where you are," she told me hugging me, "If you have a nightmare when we are at school, don't feel bad about crawling in with me," she said laughing.

We finished getting ready and brought our trunks, Dùlin, and Crookshanks downstairs. Everyone quickly ate breakfast and we boarded the Ministry of Magic car once more and headed to King's Cross in London.

Watching all of the others enter Platform 9 ¾ was slightly alarming. Even knowing that I would enter into the platform unscathed, the thought of running straight into a brick wall was still very unsettling. I was glad I would only have to this a few times. Once we were all on the platform I was awestruck by the beautiful red train that was to take us to our home for the school year. In my American mind, it was very "English".

There were so many students and parents milling around I tried to stay close with the Hermoine but she told me that she and Ron had to perform some Prefects duties first. I looked around for Harry and I found him whispering something to Mr. Weasley. By the look on his face, I figured it had something to do with Malfoy. After he was done talking to Mr. Weasley he joined me and we both waved goodbye to the Weasleys. I started feeling some sadness. They had really become a family to me and now I had to leave them too. At least I would have Harry, Hermoine, and Ron with me.

As we were walking in the train looking for an empty compartment I could feel every eye on us. I guess it was a sight to see. Not only was it Harry Potter but Harry Potter was with the new girl. I felt kind of bad for Harry because I knew one day I wouldn't be the new girl anymore and no one would look my way again but people would be looking at Harry as if he were an alien for a long time. As were looking for a compartment a girls voice came up behind us, "Hey Harry!" We turned around to a blonde girl who was very pretty but in a very unique way, but I was only able to notice that after she took off the strangest of eye glasses. "Hey Luna!" Harry said politely, "Oh, this is Emmeline Dumbledore, by the way." "It is nice to meet you, Luna. Please call me Emmy," I told her.

She joined us in our search for a compartment and we finally found one that we quickly ducked in to. Before we could close the door and close out the curious eyes, a hand caught the door and the owner of that hand turned out to be a boy with a very sweet looking face, "Hey, Harry, do you mind if I sit with you and Luna?" "Sure thing, Neville." "Hey, Neville, my name is Emmy," I said shaking his hand. "She is Dumbledore's niece," Luna told him. Part of me wished that I had a different last name so that people wouldn't automatically assume that I would receive preferential treatment. Neville seemed like a sweet person, so hopefully he wouldn't dislike me because of my relationship with the headmaster.

I listened as Harry, Neville, and Luna talked about what happened the fateful night at the ministry last spring. I hope I didn't come off as cold, I was just so shy when it came to meeting new people. I started daydreaming while looking out of the window into the misty landscape. Of course the daydream was about my parents, so I welcomed the loud knock on our compartment door that took me out of my reverie. It was a group of younger looking girls that were all giggly who were standing outside the door. "Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda Vane. Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them," she said in a stage whisper where we could all hear her slight towards us. We did look like an odd bunch at that exact moment. Neville was searching for his toad that had hopped away a few moments before and his larger than average bottom was in the air sticking out from under the compartment seats. Luna had those glasses on again and I looked like a depressed lunatic because I still had a few tears in my eyes from the daydream about my parents.

"Well they are friends of mine," Harry told her coldly. She left looking slightly dejected and Luna went on, kind of uncomfortably, how she and Neville weren't the coolest people to hang around with. Harry sweetly corrected her, which showed another side of Harry's amazing personality. Harry quickly changed the topic to which N.E.W.T. classes we would each be taking this semester. The very general topic made it a little easier for me to jump into the conversation with everyone.

A little while later both Hermoine and Ron entered the compartment having finished their prefect duties. Soon after they entered another student, maybe a third year by the look of it, "I need to deliver these to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom," he could barely get through Harry's name because of all of the stammering, "Also, do either of you know who Emmeline Dumbledore is?" he asked a little more calmly now that he wasn't speaking directly to Harry. "That's me," I told him grabbing the paper he handed to me.

"What is it?" Ron asked with a slight note of jealousy in his tone. "It's an invitation to lunch from Professor Slughorn, by the looks of it," Harry answered him. Uncle Albus had told me a bit about this Professor Slughorn and how he had a knack for trying to mosey up with kids of the rich and powerful. The whole idea was ridiculous to me but it would have been rude to turn down the invitation so I followed Neville and Harry out of the compartment.

Once Neville was a few strides ahead of us Harry nudged me on the arm, "Why don't we go under the invisibility cloak? Maybe we might catch Malfoy up to something on our way there." I rolled my eyes but nodded and got under the cloak with Harry. As I figured, we did not see Malfoy up to anything unusual. In fact, with all of the people we did not see Malfoy at all. After a little while Harry begrudgingly took the cloak off and we made our way to the compartment where Professor Slughorn was conducting his lunch.

"Harry, m'boy!" Sulghorn said enthusiastically, "And Miss Dumbledore, what a pleasure finally meeting you. Your great-uncle and I go way back, you know," he added as if to make me warm up to him more. I noticed there were a few more "Slugs" that were invited to this shin-dig, including Ginny Weasley. "Now, I have a feeling that Ms. Dumbledore here does not know everyone yet, so I shall introduce you," Professor Slughorn said motioning to the table, "This is Blaise Zabini, who is also in your year. And this is Cormac McLaggen, also a Gryffindor, and this is Marcus Belby. Lastly, this young lady, says she knows you," Slughorn said gesturing towards Ginny.

After introductions were made Slughorn gestured for us to join the others seated at the table and pulled out his own lunch that he had packed. The conversation of the table was pretty dull. It was mainly just Slughorn showing each of us how he knew the powerful of our family, except for Ginny. Apparently he had witnessed Ginny throw a well-performed hex at another student, and that is how she fell into his good graces. Slughorn also went on and on about Harry and his past which I could feel from Harry, who was sitting right beside me, that this was making him very uncomfortable.

Finally when it started getting dark, Professor Slughorn dismissed us so that we could prepare our things for our arrival into Hogsmeade Station. "I'm glad that's over," Neville told us as we walking back to our compartment, "What a strange man!" Harry and I both nodded in agreement. "I'll see you two later," Harry told us all of sudden and was gone before we could ask him where he was going.

When I walked back into the compartment both Hermoine and Ron had multiple questions about what Slughorn had wanted to meet with us about and where Harry was. I told them all about the "Slug Club" and who was in it. I could tell that Ron got even more hurt when he learned that his younger sister was included. "I don't know where Harry went. He just shot off all of a sudden, but it was in the direction of the compartments where the Slytherins were centralized, so I have a feeling it has something to do with Malfoy," I told them after I finished answering their questions about Professor Slughorn.

We started seeing the lights of the stations very shortly after I had entered the compartment so I quickly donned my new school robes and got all of my belongings together. I was starting to get worried about Harry, though. He had not made it back and it was soon time to exit the train. I voiced my concerns to Ron and Hermoine but Ron quickly assured me that he would just meet us in the Great Hall during dinner.

At the station Hagrid was there helping us load our trunks into carriages that moved themselves in the direction towards the school. I got in a carriage with Ron, Hermoine, Neville, and Luna. It was a comforting thought that I had already made so many friends and the term hadn't even officially started yet. The carriage took us to the front of the school and I was taken aback by the utter beauty of the structure. It was like a magnificent castle and you could tell it had some age to it. It was so unlike my old school back in Salem. That school was very modern with the latest model of everything. The old world feel of Hogwarts was surprisingly comforting. I was ready for this school year ahead of me.


End file.
